Countdown to New Year's Day
by Chestnutlass
Summary: A continuation piece to 12 Moments of Christmas. Booth and Bones and the rest of the squint squad deal with the aftermath of Christmas, and anticipate a New Year. Chapter 8 Winter Storm
1. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Authors Note: So I have decided to expand my little foray into Christmas by exploring the Journey To New Year's. This is in fact a sequel to my story _12 Moments of Christmas_. I am not sure how many one shots it will be (but I already wrote "the last one.")

I am very much into Characters and various points of view (as you are familiar with if you have read any of my writing.) I enjoy exploring how the same event is seen from both points of view. So that is how I am starting this mini-series---with the final scene through Booth's eyes.

Nothing would encompass his voice in this moment better than Coldplay's version of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. (Besides after the dig about Coldplay last season on Bones I feel like they need a little restitution!)

****

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Coldplay

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on, our troubles will be far away

Here we are, as in olden days  
Happy golden days of your  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us  
Once more

Through the years, we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

****

I had told her from day one that she would be hosting a Christmas Party. With all the trimmings, trappings and guests. She had balked at first, but it wasn't nearly as hard to convince her as I expected it to be, I have my guesses as to why. She tried to fill the space with excuses and logic and reasons, but the reality was I think she was looking forward to the gathering. I think the overwhelming success of the Gala bolstered her confidence to take on something far scarier to her. A family Christmas.

Something in her had changed.

I had been weeks since she had tried to boil the seasons festivities down by antiquated rituals, or anthropological inevitabilities or cultural dogmas. It was like she figured out that she couldn't hide behind those walls forever. Sometimes it was okay just to do something to make yourself or someone happy.

I could see it. Just in glimpses, but it was there. The signs of the young girl she used to be. The light and joy that was there before her world had collapsed nearly 20 years ago. It was breathtaking to watch.

I had begged her to come with me this Christmas morning. I wanted her to experience the utter magic of a kid finding what Santa had left behind. It was the truest way to connect with wonderment of Christmas. That and midnight Mass. She refused to come with me to see Parker. I think she is uncomfortable around Rebecca, and I know I need to respect that. I can't push her. Midnight Mass was as beautiful and meaningful as ever, and Bones was silent as instructed. I couldn't help but feel a little warmer though, knowing she was sitting beside me. If I had to nail down my favorite moment it would be her face lit by the candles of the church.

I couldn't help calling her with Parker right as he woke up at 7 a.m. I was so glad that Rebecca had allowed me to join her in the morning, and she was so understanding about my 'relationship' with Bones. I grinned as I hung up the phone. I could swear despite her moaning Bones was smiling.

****

I was finishing up at Rebecca's house. Breakfast had been made and eaten. I had gone thru the wrappings to make sure no pieces were lost and bound it up for recycling. Parker had plowed through the pile of presents. I gave Parker a few gifts today, but was saving the "Big Gift" for Bone's tonight. Rebecca had agreed that if Santa brought a Wii, she and Brent could give him new skis, I was allowed the bike.

She was initially surprised when I suggested it not be there Christmas morning. When I explained about Bone's little get together she immediately understood. I was sharing something with the rest of them too. Rebecca was fairly warm to the idea of Bones joining us this morning. Allowing for the balance of Brent, but also understood her absence was not a slight. Despite our differences Rebecca was a kind and understanding woman.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and hit redial. I had already called several times that morning, and I am sure she knew who it was before even answering the phone.

"Hey Bones it is 1. I am leaving Rebecca's; do you want me to help you set up for a few hours?" I asked as we said good bye to Rebecca and Brent.

"_No that is not necessary I have things well managed, being awoken at 7 put me well ahead of schedule_." Sarcasm…just another skill I have taught her, but I could hear her smile.

I couldn't help but grin as I continued to tease her. "Hey, yeah, really sorry about that, really. It was Parker…all Parker. He really wanted to call." I winked at my son in the rearview mirror and he grinned sheepishly.

"_Somehow I doubt that is the absolute facts. But really it was nice to wake up to his laughter." _ I beamed at her words. I LOVE that she and my son get on so well.

"He is really looking forward to coming tonight." I glanced one again back at one of the great joys in my life, as he quietly watched out the window. "Although he was a bit disappointed to learn you have only nieces and not nephews."

It was too quiet on the other end of the line, "_I hope the children are able to interact peaceably. I know that forced interactions at that age can be detrimental. I would hate for any of them to be upset…."_ She was starting to panic.

"He will be fine, but he asked if he was allowed to bring a new toy. I told him as long as it didn't have projectiles it was fine." I had interrupted her frantic ravings. I needed her to know it was okay.

I was hoping the image of my son shooting missiles in her house would make her worry about something more trivial. Something she knew I had covered. _"Taking into account the number of guests I am anticipating, I would imagine that is a superior thought. Incidentally Caroline called, she has decided to join us and is bringing a traditional Creole dish to the festivities and Mr. Nigel-Murray is bringing his sister."_ I was amazed, but her voice seemed pleased that more guests were coming. Leave it to Bones; take the bulls by the horns.

"Wow, it will be quite the full house tonight. Lots of fun!" I struggled with what to say next. Despite my numerous charms sometimes she leaves me at a loss for words. "Well okay if you are sure you have it well managed. I will take care of a few things…"

She cut me off. "_Booth there is someone at the door. I will talk to you later." _

Who the hell is at her door? But I know she won't take it well if I make it a big deal. "Okay. See you by four o'clock Bones."

"_Perfect." _Yeah…perfect.

****

I disconnected my phone as I pulled into my parking space. Noting that Parker was already making moves to unbuckle his belt. "Hey Bub. We talked about waiting until the car is off before we take off our seatbelt."

"Sorry dad. What time are we going to Dr. Bones? I am really excited to see everyone from your lab."

We walked up to the house. Later, a bit before 4 o'clock. We are going to leave to get Pops about 3. He is really looking forward to seeing you." We trudged up the stairs and I could see that he was already fading. Getting up hours before dawn after a restless sleep was hard on my little man. "Hey Parker. It is going to be really late tonight at Bones. Why don't we both lay down for an hour or two? I will put a movie on the bedroom T.V. We can just crash out."

"Daaaaaaad. I am not a little kid anymore. I don't need a nap!" I wasn't trained in negotiation and interrogation for nothing.

"Hey maybe I need a rest, I am an old man you know. Besides I never said you had to sleep. Just lay low. Trust me tonight at Bones you will thank me."

"All right Dad, if you need to rest."

Fifteen minutes later he were both spread out on my bed and he was sound asleep, and I was left alone with nothing but my own thoughts…not good.

****

I had picked up Pops at 3:30 we were at Bones by 3:45. I never in a million years would have guessed who had been at her door hours earlier. Despite the way we had parted I had never been so happy to see anyone…well maybe once or twice when Bones had been in a tight spot. He had greeted me, almost reticently, but knowing he had come thousands of miles to be with his family at Christmas, the fact that he knew that my family included Bones, well hell…

We went for a long walk through the neighborhood. He was bare and honest with me, expressing his feelings of failure and loss and expounding on the life he had built for himself. I was a new person. He had found the same kind of peace in India that I had discovered in my work, in my partner. We were righting old wrongs and healing old wounds. He was finding his way home. He was proud of helping others, not boastful of his accomplishments. It was like he had magically changed into a philanthropist overnight. My heart was full to bursting.

Two hours later her apartment was a bustle of joyful activity. Cam was cozied up to a man I didn't recognize, Hodgins and Angela were clearly on their way to reconciliation. Was it possible that we were all so close to actually embracing happiness? Or was it too much to hope?

I scanned the room looking for Bones. She had been amazing tonight. Gracious and friendly, almost effervescent. I nearly missed her, as she slipped out the door to the balcony.

I took a moment, watching her from beyond the glass, had she escaped the increasing warmth of the room or was she looking to be alone? What thought filled her mind tonight?

Was she recognizing what had occurred between us? Was she ready? Had it meant as much to her as it did to me?

Less than 90 seconds later I couldn't resist her siren call anymore. I slowly slid open the door not wanting to break her reverie. But she knew I was there. I could even tell she knew it was me. We had always had a sixth sense about the presence of the other.

Her voice came out a bit breathless, without looking my way. "I just need a little time."

"Time and Space?" I wondered if she would recognize the significance of my response.

I grinned when I realized she had. "Just time."

I could hear her relax, and took the moment to approach. I could see her shiver in the winter night, so I went to wrap my coat around her shoulders. "Thank you for all you did for Jared and me. I couldn't ask for a better gift." I prayed my voice wouldn't betray the emotion I carried. "Tonight my entire family is together. Happy, safe and healthy. Thank you."

She still didn't face me, but I knew her well enough that she was still attempting to process the shift that was occurring. Change was never easy for her. For a second I worried I may have said too much. "You are very welcome. I honestly didn't believe he would come. I am quite glad that he did. I am even more pleased with the final results. You deserve your family Booth." Her words broke my heart just a bit; I desperately wanted to scream that SHE was my family. Always would be.

I struggled for a minute with the lump that had formed in my throat. "How are you doing there, Bones?"

I felt her lean back into my touch. Something she never would have done previously. But this month had been unique. I couldn't beat back the hope that started to flicker, like a candle struggling in a winter wind. "I am good. Tired, needing a breath of fresh air, but good."

She was giving me the opening I need. I embraced her, in more of a hug. No apology, no excuses. "It was a really good month wasn't it? I kind of hate to see it end."

She wiggled, at first I thought she was pushing me away, but I soon realized she just wanted to face me. She was ready to meet my eyes. "I guess the experiment is concluded."

She sounded almost melancholy at the words. Did she not realize that it didn't have to end? That we could continue on forever; I desperately wanted to continue on forever? "I am almost afraid to ask, to hope. But…what…did you conclude?" I knew even she couldn't miss the double meaning of my question. Was this the beginning or the end?

I was at a loss for words. Knowing I had to wait for her to speak. The seconds ticking by like a time bomb. My world could either explode in color and hope or come crashing down in a million little pieces. In a single breath. I felt her reach up, her hand connect softly with my jaw.

But those crystal blue eyes gave nothing away. They were soft and contemplative. But was it hope and joy or sadness at having to end it all?

I wanted to crush my lips to hers, but I couldn't.

She seemed frozen, as if struggling with the indecision. Oh God she was trying to figure out how to reject my advances. She was only a friend. I had been deluding myself for so long. I should have seen it coming. A woman like her could never love a man like me. Hell she didn't even believe in love. She had told me a million times. I was just too desperate to hear it.

But she didn't say the words…

She didn't move to leave….

I felt her hesitate for a split second…….

It was when I felt her fingers caress my face I knew I had been wrong about her apprehension…..so blissfully wrong.

*******I hope that you enjoyed. I send this out to you with Best Christmas Wishes to you and all of yours!*******


	2. When My Heart Finds Christmas: Angela

Once again I appreciate all of your reviews, alerts, and wishes for my own Merry Christmas. Enjoy!

When My Heart Finds Christmas

Harry Connick Jr.

In my eyes are valentines  
And Easter eggs and New Year's wine  
But when my heart finds Christmas  
My eyes will shine like new

All the days are kind to me  
But fall too far behind to see  
But when my heart finds Christmas  
I hope it finds you too

Let the angels sing around us  
Christmas time is here  
Let our children's love surround us  
Laughing and filled with cheer

My heart told me once before  
To find my dream and search no more  
And when my heart finds Christmas  
I hope it finds you too

I rolled over languidly, indulgently stretched my hands above my head, and allowed a small low decidable purr to escape my lips. Who knew December 27th could be such a wonderful day? The kind of day that one marks on a calendar, doodles on a notepad, commemorates with mind-blowing acts. I looked at the man softly sleeping beside me. I took great pride in the deep, satiated sleep he had succumbed to. I shifted myself closer to him, basking in his warmth. I lazily traced circles across his shoulders. Mesmerized in every inch of his skin. A man I knew so well and felt like I was learning for the first time.

His voice came muffled from his pillow "You looking to go for fourths?" I could hear his grin and I sheepishly smiled in return.

"Mmmmmmm…you think you have it in you?" I could practically feel my eyes dialing in desire. Something about this man always had the ability to drive me wild.

I began kissing his neck. Peppering love bites down his collar and across his chest. As my mouth came just above his naval he placed a hand on my head, and I could feel that he wanted me to stop.

I looked up at him questioningly. What was wrong?

"Babe, this is….well this is….different….you know from that time in the Egyptian room. Right? I mean this isn't us falling into bed because it is easy and convenient?" His blue eyes shined with so much emotion beneath the surface. I couldn't blame him for the doubt. He needed my reassurance that this was it, this was the reforming of 'us' not another fun night.

I shifted up, snuggling into his chest. Allowed his arms to embrace me. "I know I get scared. I know that I have run. I know that you run too. But I am here, and you are here. This is real. Yes this is us."

We lay there for a moment just contemplating what that meant. We had been here before. This was a risk, an even bigger one then before. Just how much was at stake loomed before us. I felt a tender finger run along my hip bone.

I giggled as he flipped me on my back. Round four it is!

****

The morning light had given way to a mid-afternoon glow by the time we finished round four…and five. While the sex was still as amazing as ever, I could feel the shift that had occurred. We were skipping over the awkward, the exploratory, the rush. Instead as pulled my cream colored quilted robe over my shoulders I realized it already felt safe and warm and comfortable, and this time I wasn't afraid.

I went down to the kitchen, no surprised that I was starving. The midnight snack we had eaten between rounds two and three had long since burned away. Despite being well after two in the afternoon, I felt a yen for breakfast and knew that he always loved my Greek Frittata.

The pan was sizzling with onions and spinach and olives. The blender was filled with the finished tzatziki sauce, the feta was sitting crumbled in a bowl and I was cracking my twelfth egg. The soft pattern of his bare feet on the hardwood floor made me stop what I was doing and silently smile.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist as his head nestled over my shoulder. "Morning babe. Hmmmm something smells awesome…"

I turn to kiss him swiftly, and turned back to scrambling the eggs. "I am making Greek Frittata."

"I meant you…but food smells good too…" He began nuzzling into my neck.

"Let me get this into the oven. It took two second to assemble the egg dish and get it into the oven. I set the timer and poured us both a cup of coffee. He looked so handsome and relaxed as he stretched out on the soft leather sofa in the morning room.

Without words I knew we were going for round six, right there in the family room.

Two cups of coffee sat on the table, cold and forgotten.

Thank God for automatic shut-off ovens.

****

The sun had set, the day had gone. It had not been wasted. Between the throes of passion there had been moments of pure intimacy. Words we shared, thoughts we connected, fears and hopes voiced. I realized that there was no place that could ever be home that didn't mean me in his arms. I finally understood that home was a person, a feeling not a place.

One conversation stood out in my mind. Booth and Brennan. We had all seen how Christmas had affected them. I had even seen them kissing through the window. Things were shifting and while I felt that I was finally in a wonderful place with Hodgkin's, the heart of my best friend still seem to hang precariously.

Hodgins was right. Not that I would necessarily tell him so. The best thing I could give to them was space. My constant cheerleading and attention was not exactly subtle and at this point would probably be more of a distraction then anything. My scrutiny was not going to make this easier; they already knew that more than their happiness was at risk. There was a whole lab of people that had bought into their little world, and we would all be caught in a black hole if they imploded. I decided if it was time for a call to my best friend. It had been 2 days since Christmas, and why wouldn't I call her? After all I didn't know anything had changed.

****

I tried calling every hour for the next four. I was torn between joy with images of them so locked in hot lusty sex they didn't care to be disturbed, to thought of a terrified Brennan who had locked herself up in Limbo or worse boarded the first place to South America. She wouldn't run without tell me…I think.

I was reaching for the handset to make my fifth call of the day, by now evening had long since given way to night, but being that we didn't really leave bed until mind afternoon I still felt ambitious. It was the sound of clinking glass and rusting paper that caught my attention.

He was coming down the steps with two large brown boxes and several old paper shopping bags. "Hodgie what are you doing?"

"Getting the Christmas decorations." He said it so matter-of-factly that I almost let it go, but it was the 27th. Far too late to be hanging ornaments but definitely too early to be packing it away either.

"Honey I know what we did today was mind blowing but do you know what the date is?" I stood at the bottom of the steps, left hand resting on my hip.

He got to the bottom of the stairs. Kissed me soundly, sweetly. "Just thought it was the perfect day to add a few more baubles…that's all."

He dropped the boxes and opened them up, a torrent of silver and red and green. I reached into the one nearest to me and was nearly knocked to the floor. "You kept these?"

For a moment I was afraid to meet his eyes. But at the sound of his voice I raised to look at him. "Of course I saved them. I loved them. I always hoped I would be able to hang them again. Thank you for letting me use them now."

I put down the small red foil bird gently as I launched myself into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, feeling the warmth of the grey cashmere sweater under my cheek. "Thank you." My words were breathy, an attempt to retain equilibrium.

The next two hours found us adding the final touches to the holiday decorations. Using the ornaments and garlands that I had made before, when we were engaged, when we were a family. The sparkly beaded snowflakes, hand painted glass balls, fabric knotted wreaths, all were in those brown boxes. Packed away with love and respect a perfect mirror of how he felt about me, about our family. My heart was finally home for Christmas.


	3. Here We Come a Wassailing: Vincent

Author's Note: When I started writing the 12 Moments of Christmas I began by matching characters with songs. One of the first "pairing" that I made was Vincent and Here We Come a Wassailing. Not only because of the Olde English Flair but because I can practically hear Mr. Nigel Murray peppering me with facts about the traditions of an English Country Christmas, and how caroling became commonplace, and the origins of the word wassail…

Here We Come a Wassailing Traditional English Carol

Here we come a wassailing  
Among the leaves so green,  
Here we come a wandering  
So fair to be seen.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too,  
And God bless you and send you a happy New Year.  
And God send you a happy New Year.

Our wassail cup is made  
Of the rosemary tree,  
And so is your beer  
Of the best barley.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too,  
And God bless you and send you a happy New Year.  
And God send you a happy New Year.

We are not daily beggars  
That beg from door to door,  
But we are neighbours' children  
Whom you have seen before.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too,  
And God bless you and send you a happy New Year.  
And God send you a happy New Year.

Good Master and good Mistress,  
As you sit by the fire,  
Pray think of us poor children  
Are wandering in the mire.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too,  
And God bless you and send you a happy New Year.  
And God send you a happy New Year.

We have a little purse  
Made of ratching leather skin;  
We want some of your small change  
To line it well within.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too,  
And God bless you and send you a happy New Year.  
And God send you a happy New Year.

Call up the Butler of this house,  
Put on his golden ring;  
Let him bring us a glass of beer,  
And the better we shall sing.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too,  
And God bless you and send you a happy New Year.  
And God send you a happy New Year.

Bring us out a table,  
And spread it with a cloth;  
Bring us out a mouldy cheese,  
And some of your Christmas loaf.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too,  
And God bless you and send you a happy New Year.  
And God send you a happy New Year.

God bless the Master of this house,  
Likewise the Mistress too;  
And all the little children  
That round the table go.

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you your wassail too,  
And God bless you and send you a happy New Year.  
And God send you a happy New Year.

When I heard from Tilly that she was at the airport in New York and would be arriving in D.C. later that night I couldn't help but feel bit thrilled. It wasn't everyday that your younger sister was willing to cross the pond to spend the holidays with her older, wiser, slightly scattered brother.

Tilly, or Matilda as only my mum was like to call her, had turned twenty-one only 8 weeks prior. While I sent her a new cashmere jumper, my inability to go on holiday to see her was something of a blow. Had called me several times and expressed interest in spending time together. But my internship and looming doctoral thesis was superseding my attention.

Growing up in a family of seven in the English countryside just to the east of Cotswolds, it was often a battle for dominance and attention. Tilly and I discovered from an early age that the two of us together made a much stronger force whether it be dealing with our older sister Charlotte's demands or our younger brother Louis's childish antics. While my brother Finn was closer to me in age, it was always Tilly. We were a pair, a duo, bookends, a matched set. Tilly and Nigel, Nigel and Tilly. I was the science, she was the art. I was all facts, she was all fantasy.

She was sound asleep on my couch. Her trademark dark curls literally covering her face. She had always slept that way. As a child she could sleep anywhere, and I was often given the task of rounding her up from the garden, or the attic. A whirling dervish that dropped where she stood. Like a load of stone. Her deep slumber may have given the idea that all was well, but there was something quite a bit dodgy about her sudden appearance in my D.C. flat.

It had been a long day. With her arrival just an hour before we were to be at Dr. Brennan's holiday do. It was quite the festive party and as always Tilly was a hit. She had been chat up by nearly every bloke in the room and while I felt it was my brotherly duty to fend off these would be suitors. It was rather clear that my services were not required as immediately Miss Montenegro decided she was going to usher my sister throughout the evening.

I had just come from the loo, planning to talk to her. I needed to know what transpired before she ended up here. But here she was with nothing but her knapsack, and no talk of a return ticket. I supposed I should be thrilled that she told not tales tonight that would get me sacked. Small favors I suppose. Not that it solves the problem sound asleep in my parlour.

Bollocks!

****

I stumbled from my bed forgetting for a single second that I had an unexpected flat-mate.

She was standing in my kitchen, and despite all her travel and the late evening of celebration she didn't appear the least bit knackered. Play hard and sleep hard that was my baby sister's motto. "Vin, have you ever even lit this cooker?" She smiled at me, knowing full well that I survived on takeaway and pub sandwiches.

"I only use the front burner to warm prepared soups and make an occasional pot of tea. Bachelor's aren't know for our roasts or puddings." I could tell she was in a jovial mood, or perhaps was hoping her spirits would avoid the conversation we were rapidly approaching. "Did you know that the first Yorkshire pudding recipe was published in 1737 in The Whole Duty of a Woman?"

"Still spilling facts to avoid actually conversing with people big brother?" She turned to me and handed me a plate of bangers, eggs and brown bread. For a moment I felt like I was at home in Cirencester.

"Tilly you know I am always happy the see you, you may be my favourite person in the entire world, but shouldn't you be in Uni? I know you just aren't here on a quick stopover holiday. I heard you speaking to Dr. Hodgins about being in Spain for the past few weeks. Last I heard you were at Leeds Metropolitan and reading art history."

I didn't want to push her to hard, I know if she felt corner she would grab her knapsack and be heading for the nearest coach station. She sat down beside me. Eating her own breakfast. "I was talking to Angela about our tradition of shopping on Boxing Day. It appears it is much like their day after Thanksgiving. She was very excited to join me. I am meeting her this morning to do as she put it 'serious damage.' Not that I will buy much I only came with about a hundred quid."

I just stared at her and she sighed but continued talking "I don't want to row with you Vin, so don't be a twit. I am going to ring up Angela and head out for a bit. I will talk to you later."

She flew about my apartment, chatted to Angela, and grabbed her bag.

I yelled after her as she rushed out the door. "You might think I am going to forget this Till… but that's codswallop and you know it!" Her response was to slam the door.

Bollocks!

.****

A day of blithering, and shopping of womenfolk turned into a pub crawl. And I knew that I still had things to discuss with Tilly, a pint or two didn't seem like such a poor plan indeed.

"Vin!" Tilly was positively exasperated. "I could see what was going on there…are you completely daft? He is desperately arse over elbow in love with her! I would reckon that she feels about the same, though she is a mite bit harder to get a read on. I their actions last night are any indications I would suspect that they are otherwise engaged for the duration of the day."

Of course with Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Hodgins, Angela, Wendell, Sweets and Daisy there could be not other discussion point then the romance of Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth. Especially because they were both mysteriously absent. Apparently Dr. Brennan did not go to the lab and neither were answering their mobiles. All was great fodder for chat.

I tried to defend them as best as I could. But being that I was merely still a college and had yet to cross into the mate category my opinion held little weight.

"Did you know that the practice of giving or exchanging engagement rings is traditionally thought to have begun in 1477 when Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor, gave Mary of Burgundy a diamond ring as an engagement present?" I wasn't even sure exactly how that little fact connected to the conversation of the moment.

"Whoa hoa there fact-boy don't you ever let Dr. B. hear that. It will send her running for Peru or Dubai and then Booth will have to shoot you." Hodgins face was contorted in a little smile that I knew was at my expense and I was instantly aware of my error.

"Seriously, Bren would flip-out. We just want them to admit there is chemistry." Angela's face was stern but kind, I also noted that her hand was tightly snarled with Hodgins. Perhaps chemistry was ripe for more than one set of lab partners.

"I profusely apologize for my misstep. I can promise that any references to marriage or the previous engagement will be contained."

"Oh Vin, ever the romantic. I think you are the only one of us lot, who truly believes in love. I think Mum and Dad are destined to die grandbabyless. Unless of course you have been holding out about your own little girl out of knickers?"

Yes that is exactly where I want this conversation to go, with my collegues and sister. To my own girls out of knickers.

Bollocks!

****

"A bitter, tea or something stronger?" I asked Tilly as we arrived out of the lift and into my flat.

"For this, I think tea would suit."

"Tilly, talk to me. I want to assist if I can, but I need to know what caused an impromptu jaunt around the globe." I grabbed her by the arm, making her look at me.

"I wanted a gap year. Nothing wrong with that." She shrugged her shoulders in the no-committal way she has been doing since she was still in nappies.

"Not when planned accordingly. I spoke to mum while you were out. She said she thought you were still in Leeds. She nearly called A and E when she heard that you had travelled to the states."

"I don't want to read Art History. It doesn't change anything. Look at you. You took your love of science and are helping people. I want to help people too! Art is fabulous but I want more. I want to make a difference."

"Ahh Tilly my girl, you make a difference. You have the power to make everyone smile. You saw that last night, and tonight."

"Yeah?" Her voice was a bit light, as if she was doubting.

"Course Tilly, they woulda told you to belt-up if they didn't give a care as to what you said."

It was quiet for a moment. "Well Tills, if you aren't going back to uni for this term what are your plans?"

"I wanted to do Gap Year world-wide volunteering with school but so many sounded more like extravagant vacations. So I joined a group headed to work with orphans in Somalia. I am leaving from here for Africa next Monday. If you will let me squat that long."

"You are my family, I am happy you are here for Christmas. It will give me time to consult Dr. Brennan. She has travelled quite a bit on charitable campaigns. I am sure she can help me assure you the best experience possible." I hadn't felt the need to protect my little sis since I was still in primary school. But she looked at me with such warmth I knew my decision was made.

"Did you know that Gap France was established by the Gauls in 14 B.C. and is currently in contention to host the 2018 Winter Olympic Games?" When life get to be a bit of a bad patch facts are always steadying.

She grabbed me into a hug. "Thanks Vin, I love you!"

In less than a fortnight she would be heading to Africa, and somehow I am sure the entire village back home will find fault with me for it.

Bollocks!


	4. Auld Lang Syne: Russ

Author's Note: Obviously this is a New Year's staple. If you want a spectacular version you MUST check out Mairi Campbell on the Sex and The City Soundtrack. She is a Scottish folk singer so this original Scotch poem really shines. One of the last verses translates to

_We __two have paddled__ in the __stream__,  
__from__ morning sun till night;  
But seas between us __broad have roared__  
__since__ auld lang syne._

This just seems to summarize the relationship of Temperance and Russ. It was the fact that she felt so close to her brother, made his separation so much more painful. But should auld acquaintance be forgot or should forgiveness be for family as well?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And days of auld lang syne?

And days of auld lang syne, my dear,  
And days of auld lang syne.  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And days of auld lang syne?

We twa hae run aboot the braes  
And pu'd the gowans fine.  
We've wandered mony a weary foot,  
Sin' auld lang syne.

Sin' auld lang syne, my dear,  
Sin' auld lang syne,  
We've wandered mony a weary foot,  
Sin' auld ang syne.

We twa hae sported i' the burn,  
From morning sun till dine,  
But seas between us braid hae roared  
Sin' auld lang syne.

Sin' auld lang syne, my dear,  
Sin' auld lang syne.  
But seas between us braid hae roared  
Sin' auld lang syne.

And ther's a hand, my trusty friend,  
And gie's a hand o' thine;  
We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne.

****

Amy, the girls, and I had been to Tempe's place for Christmas Day. We had spent Christmas Eve with friends and neighbors in Delaware, but I couldn't deny my sister's request to also come celebrate with her. It wasn't that long of a trip to D.C. and I was honestly thrilled she had called.

I had been shocked at the number of people that filled her apartment. I once had accused her in the heat of anger that she had forgotten her family, and built a new one. Those words had not been true. She had never really left us, we may have abandoned her, and instead she had carried us with her. Yet there was no denying that she had found a home in D.C. and many of the people were her family. Despite her difficult in seeing it, she was obviously loved.

There were some people from her office that I immediately recognized, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, all have become fixtures in my visit with Tempe, and of course there was Booth. I knew that he was singularly responsible not only for myself being in her life, but these other people as well. Somehow he helped her embrace people again. She might not admit it, but he was by far the best thing that ever happened to her. Frankly he may have been the best thing that ever happened to any of us.

It was the best Christmas gift I could have received to see the light that filled my sister's eyes. Her eyes had always been expressive. She could show anger, joy, fear and passion, but after our parents left there was only emptiness and sadness. In the past few years, on our few visits, it was like it was a battle, between glint and grief. It was clear that this holiday Booth and the sparkle had won.

I checked my rearview mirror, not only at the traffic behind me, but to the two sleeping little girls in the back seat. They certainly put a sparkle in my heart. The irony that I had lived for nearly 15 years as a drifter, completely alone, to suddenly find myself in the read-made family of four. I reached for Amy's hand, and she squeezed it gently as if understanding what was going through my mind.

****

It took me two days to build up the courage to call, and then for two days my calls went unanswered. I became a bit concerned and tried her cell phone.

"Hey Tempe…it's Russ" You think I would have figured out how to use a phone by now.

"_Hey Russ. Umm How are you…and the girls."_ She clearly was surprised at my call.

"I have been trying to call for the past few days, your apartment phone. You haven't picked up or returned my call."

"_Sorry I haven't been home in a few days." _

I could tell she was not interesting in telling me where she was, I had my guesses and left it at that. "Yeah well I just wanted to thank you for inviting us for the Holiday."

"_I should thank you for coming."_

I really hoped that this wouldn't be as awkward as I expected. No such luck.

She spoke first. _"Parker really enjoyed your girls. The children were all well behaved and engaging."_

"Yeah the girls have talked about Parker the past few days. Next time we are in town Amy says I have to call Booth to set up a play-date."

She sounded distant. _"I am sure Booth would be amenable to that."_

Silence once again fell on our conversation.

"Well that is really why I am calling…"

"_You want to arrange something with Parker? Why don't you just call Booth directly? I will get you his phone number…"_

Well this was not the way this was supposed to go. "No...Temperance…stops…I don't want to call Booth. I don't want to come to D.C. to see Booth…I want to come to D.C. to see you. I want you to come to Delaware to see us. I don't want to have to wait until next Christmas for us to be able to be in the same room together. We are only a few hours away from each other. It took me more than 15 years to reconnect with you, and I feel like we still don't talk at all. I feel like I still have abandoned you. We still aren't a family again." The last part nearly got stuck in my throat. "I need us to make an effort. I….I…Love you Temperance."

"_I care very much for you too Russ." _There was silence again, but this time it wasn't awkward, it was thoughtful. I could hear the wheels in her mind turning. I was about to speak again when she started up again.

"_I know."_ Her voice was shaken, almost as if she was struggling not to cry. The thought that I had somehow caused her pain again broke my heart, but some things had to be said aloud. _"There is nothing that I want more then to feel part of a family again, it is just that I struggle with what my role in that family would be, how to establish those ties in an acceptable way. If you have a specific request I am willing to make the attempt." _

"That would be great. How about we start easy? Brunch. Sunday. Celebrate the New Year. Maybe play a round of Blitz?"

"_I think that can be arranged into my schedule. 1 a.m.?"_

"11 a.m. is perfect Tempe. See you then."

I hung up the phone, thrilled with the accomplishment. Not just for the fact that she agreed to come, but more that she acknowledge our need to try.

****

New Year resolutions were never something that I put a lot of stock in. Not that there wasn't a lot in my life that didn't need to be fixed. It wasn't that I hadn't made mistakes. Trust me there were plenty. And bad habits? Got those too. A lifetime of regrets just never seemed to be something that could be fixed with a couple of promises made at the end of the year.

I had tried to lead a good life, be the best man I could be, but there were times when I knew it wasn't enough. Especially when it came to my sister, so somehow she subconsciously became my resolution, my wish, every year. Reconnect with Tempe, be a family for Tempe, make sure Tempe knows I love her.

It was a little over a week later as I stood by the front window in wait. Amy had been bustling for days to be sure everything was going to be wonderful for my sister. I tried to get her to relax, Temperance was never one to worry about the niceties, but the fact that my lovely wife wanted things to go well only made me love her more.

No matter how much I attempted to salve my own nerves they felt raw, exposed. I was putting a lot of faith in today going well. This was a big step for us. Spending time together, just because, no special circumstances required. Maybe it made me a coward but I actually wished Booth was accompanying her. We may not have always co-existed comfortably but I knew his mere presence would help Tempe be at ease, he had a magical power that way.

11 a.m. on the dot she pulled into my driveway, always punctual. Stepping out to the porch to greet her, I saw just how much my sister had changed over the past few days. My heart told me there was far more to this story. I had never been more anxious to have a long…long chat with my sister.


	5. My Dear Acquaintance: Cam

Author's Note. I really love this song, it is a gentle sort of New Year song and for some reason it made me think if Cam and Booth. The special type of friendship they share. I think she may be the lynch pin to Booth and Brennan eventually getting their ducks in a row, don't ask me why, it is just how I feel.

This piece is a little vague in parts, that is intentional. I don't want to give away just yet what has been going on with our beloved B and B.

My Dear Acquaintance (A Happy New Year)

Regina Spektor

My dear acquaintance, it's so good to know you  
For strength of your hand, that is loving and giving  
And happy new year, with love overflowing  
With joy in our hearts, for the blessed new year

Raise your glass and we'll have a cheer  
For us all who are gathered here  
And happy new year to all that is living  
To all that is gentle, kind and forgiving  
Raise your glass and we'll have a cheer  
My dear acquaintance, a happy new year

All of those who are hither and yonder  
With love in our hearts we grow fonder and fonder  
Hail to those who we hold so dear  
And hail to those who are gathered here

And happy new year to all that is living  
To all that is gentle, young and forgiving  
Raise your glass and we'll have a cheer  
My dear acquaintance, a happy new year

****

It is hard sometimes being the boss of such random, crazy, intelligent, headstrong, inspired, infuriating, independent, high-strung, high-maintenance, dedicated, wonderful bunch of people. Seeley had once described it as 'herding cats.' I think that was a pretty accurate description. The harder you try to direct them, the more they hiss and hide under the sofa. But a guiding hand, and a treat or two will usually get them in approximately the place you want them to be.

Maybe it would be easier if I wasn't so fond of them.

I stood in my office. I could hardly believe that it was already the end of December, the 29th to be exact. I knew no one would be in on Monday, I had declared it a holiday and made sure that security knew not to allow anyone entrance to the lab. There were no pressing cases, and my team needed a recharge. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself that even though it was now Tuesday morning I was completely alone in the lab. I racked my brain when the last time this group of workaholics all had not come in….never.

I listened to my voicemail the first a call from Angela claiming she was "sick." The chuckle in the background told me that was probably not the case, especially when my next message was from Hodgins claiming to be taking a "personal day." Hell…Good for them, I would rather they do it at his house then in my lab. I really didn't want to have to get out the fire hose.

The next voice gave me much greater pause. Dr. Brennan not only hadn't faught to work over the weekend, or Monday she hadn't shown up today. Her message was cryptic and her tone unclear. "_Dr Saroyan I regret I will not be in the office today, there are very pressing matters that require my immediate attention."_

It was the pause that really got to me, before a very shaky voice slipped out. "_I am really very sorry. I will be in touch."_ She had disconnected quickly and for a moment I panicked. Because let's face it, Dr. Brennan had been in a fair amount of sticky situations.

Before I had the change to dial his cell phone I noticed that Booth had left me an email. It was short, and very direct.

_Cam_

_I guess you already heard from Bones. I will fix it. Don't worry. _

_Booth _

Crap, nothing good ever comes from the phrase 'Don't worry.

****

I walked into the Founding Fathers, taking a moment to glace around the bar at the faces that have become so familiar in the past few years. The group gathered was very similar to Brennan's for Christmas with a few more FBI Agents and few less Brennans. I had to admit the place looked great, and it had been a wonderful idea to celebrate the New Year here.

I saw Seeley at the bar, obviously ordering drinks.

I stood to his left and gently spoke to him. "Well, are you going to tell me about what happened earlier this week?"

"No." I knew Booth well enough that this was not information I was going to be able to weasel out of him, and I frankly I didn't need the details. Only one thing about the situation mattered.

"But are you…is she…okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." The look on his face had the knot that had formed in my stomach release just a little. Whatever storm it was had obviously passed.

He continued "Everything is finally clicking into place. Turns out we have both been fighting the same feelings for a while"

I wanted to rock my inner teenager and tell him duh, but really it was good to see him happy. It had been years since we had been together, and really it had never been more than a good time. Brennan was meant for him, just as he was meant for her.

"Maybe it is none of my business but I am really happy for you…for you both. It has been a long time coming. Face it; everyone has seen it for years."

"Don't I know it." He chuckled quietly to himself as he watched her having a deep discussion with Wendell. "I really appreciate your support Cam. I mean things could be really awkward between us, but you have never been anything but wonderful. It means the world. I'm glad you are in my life."

"You are one of the best friends I ever had. Our early battle for dominance aside, I have to admit that somehow Dr. Brennan has come to be… important to me as well."

Seeley tore his eyes from the love of his life, and looked at me closely. "There is more than one type of family and face it, we are family. All of us." He jovially bumped shoulders with me.

"Yeah, we all certainly put the fun is dysfunctional though." I smiled at him, and returned understanding my humor, the unspoken joke of our past and our current 'family' status.

Changing the subject to my personal life, "So…Henry? Is he worthy?" I could sense the alpha-male questions lurking. I couldn't help but laugh at the gesture, big brother coming to intimidate the new boy.

I thought of Michelle celebrating the New Year with her friend Daria, and wondering if I should call to check on her. "Hey I am a mom now. You should understand; we parents don't do dalliances. It is way too early to lay odds, but he is a good man." I look at him fondly. "Like you. Strong and loving and giving."

Thanks Cam." He glances over once again to Brennan who is obviously looking for him. He leans over giving me a very familial kiss on the cheek. "Happy New Year Camille."

I give him a hug in return. It feels wonderful to know that a love can exist between us that is in no way sexual or romantic. "Happy New Year Seeley."

I got his trademark smirk. "Don't call me Seeley."

"Don't call me Camille." I feel blessed to be a part of this family.

****

I hadn't even noticed Henry enter the bar, when he was suddenly at my side. Not in an oppressive need to be near you way, but in the, I enjoy your presence kind of way.

I kissed him lightly, despite the intensity our relationship had taken so quickly, we still struggled some with the physical part of the relationship. Probably because we felt so much emotional connection and were terrified to take it to the bedroom. I had certainly changed a lot in the past year.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I turned and saw Henry with a glass of Champagne handed out toward me.

I gratefully accepted the beverage and took a sip before answering. "Just having a moment of nostalgia. You know taking stock of the year, of my life, of my direction. You know…light stuff." I smiled at him.

He wrapped his arm around me. It was clear that we were not at the total comfort phase yet, his arm felt a bit stiff as if he were unsure of my reaction.

"Good things I hope." His face looked a little pensive.

"About tonight? Yeah only good things." I leaned in, and felt him relax. "These past few months have really been…a whirlwind. I scarcely recognize my world anymore."

I knew instinctively that this was not a conversation to have with a man that I met a mere three weeks previous, that I hadn't even had sex with yet. We should still be at the stage of learning the basics, and here we were having a deep philosophical moment. Something felt out of place, but he didn't seem to waiver.

I have to admit he had all the right answers. "Nothing wrong with that, as long as you don't forget who you are. Embracing change is a sign of strength. You Camille are a very strong and wonderful woman."

I pointed to Booth and Brennan. His arm wrapped tightly around her, their fingers intertwined. "I was thinking if they can find a way to be happy, anyone can."

"You were talking to him earlier? Are things okay, I know you were concerned this week." His eyes showed that he did understand, he felt my anxiety when we had dinner last night.

"Yeah they are good, I don't know the details and with the two of them I am probably better off. But they are my family and I want them, no, need them to be okay."

"Hey, look at me. It will all work out the way it is supposed to. Now, I do believe we are counting down." He smiled at me, and together we joined in

"5…4…3…2…1…..Happy New Year!" He pulled me to him, with a force, a manly force he hadn't shown me before and kissed me soundly. The passion dipped through my stomach and to my toes. "Wow."

I looked at him, and knew where I wanted to be. "So my daughter is spending the night at a friend's. You want to get out of here?"

Happy New Year indeed!


	6. This Heartache Can Wait: Brennan

Author's Note: I don't know if that would be qualified as angst, because well we all know that it works out But any road worth taking is bound to have a few bumps along the way…..

This Heartache Can Wait

Brandi Carlile

You're talking about leaving  
It's right about Christmas time  
Thinking about moving on  
I think I might die inside

I'm thinking about years gone by  
I'm thinking about church at midnight  
I'm thinking about letting go  
I think that might finally be alright

But this is where we shine

Silver bells and open fire  
And songs we used to sing  
One more chance to be inspired  
Is what I'm offering if love is not enough  
Then stay with me because  
The heartache can wait

It's not about hanging on  
It's making my deal with God  
If I could call one last truce  
We've given it all we've got

Then I'm gonna catch my breath  
And make it a long December  
If we've got nothing left  
This could be worth remembering  
With a smile upon my face

Silver bells and open fire  
And songs we used to sing  
One more chance to be inspired  
Is what I'm offering if love is not enough  
Then stay with me because

Silver bells and open fire  
And songs we used to sing  
One more chance to be inspired  
Is what I'm offering if love is not enough  
Then stay with me because  
The heartache can wait

The balcony that had once been cold, suddenly reached exceedingly high temperatures. And it had nothing to do with the warm wool coat that Booth had wrapped around my shoulders and everything to do with his strong arms surrounding my torso and his perfect lips pressed to mine.

I may struggle with some of the more modern references to pop-culture. The latest television and movie and celebrity news has never been part of my repertoire. My ability to mask my true thoughts for the sake of social niceties was not well developed. And if I was willing to be factual, my emotional connectivity often was not something that came easily to me….

But that didn't mean I was blind, deaf, or in any way mentally deficient. I could see, hear and understand what was coming. I just didn't know how to deal with it, how to explain it.

I knew and had known for a long time that my feelings for Booth could never be quantified as platonic, nor could his feelings for me. There was too much evidence to the contrary.

On the balcony that night I decided that all of the eventualities, all of the scientific rationalization was unimportant. I knew that the only thing that was inevitable was that I was happier with him, stronger with him, more myself with him.

The greatest gift given that night was something that Booth and I gave to ourselves, to each other.

We had finally purged the line between us. The physically connectivity that we found, there had been very few words. Even Booth couldn't lay words to what had occurred, I certainly couldn't explain the feelings. However it was not awkward, or difficult in any way, for we had been communicating without words for years.

By the time the guests had left, and my apartment had been reasonably reassembled it had been quite a bit after midnight and we had never really spoken. Booth went to the guest room where Parker had already been sound asleep for several hours. I stood in my living room, feeling that all too familiar sense of confusion. I didn't know what to say or do. But I did know what I needed.

I crept behind him, as he stood in the doorway watching his young son slumber. "Stay."

He looked at me, questioning what exactly those four letters meant.

"Stay here, don't wake him." His eyes looked at me, and once again I silently cursed for not being better at reading his non-verbal cues.

He just looked at me, smiled grabbed my hand, and walked me back to the living room. He wordlessly turned on my stereo, lowered to volume and turned. "Dance with me."

_Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue…._The music played_…. Wrap your presents from your darling to you…_I felt safe and loved in his arms_… Pretty pencils to write I love you… _I know that it is physically impossible to be lost in his embrace_… Pretty paper pretty ribbons of blue_….but in that moment I didn't care_. _

****

I woke and rolled over to left side of my bed half expecting to see him lying there, sound asleep. But he wasn't there. I knew he wouldn't be, because last night after our dance, after one last tender kiss, he had taken his sleeping son and left….

I went to the kitchen to start coffee, cinching the belt on my new grey cashmere robe. It had been a Christmas gift from Cam and I must say it was incredibly luxurious. Its warmth welcome in the coolness of my apartment, its softness comforting.

Something didn't feel right, something was amiss, and I knew that the discomfort was entirely Booth related. He had done nothing wrong. I understood this was his way of expressing control, and stability and that he didn't' want us to be just about physical need. Besides he had Parker to consider. But that didn't reassure me.

Despite the perfect evening that was had, and even Booth aside it had been wonderful, I felt...hollow. I poured the rich dark roast into my mug and turned toward my living room, and like lightening it hit me. Christmas was over, the experiment was concluded, and I was terrified of everything going back the way it had been before.

But it wasn't. We had kissed, we had danced, and we had held hands. But we didn't talk. We always talk. No we don't talk we bicker. I didn't know what any of this meant. Was last night about Christmas, about magic, about a wonderful night?

Was it saying goodbye? Was it meant as an ending?

My legs were unable to support me and I crumpled to the hardwood floor. No, he was waiting for me, waiting for me to cross the line. He wanted to me too. Didn't he?

Suddenly all my fears came rushing from parts unknown. The reasons, the rationalizations, the excuses, the pain, the self doubt.

He wants a family

I am too cold

He is a religious man

I can't believe

He is strong and fearless

I am stubborn

He is kind and considerate

I throw his kindness back in his face

He is handsome and charming

I am awkward and offensive

He is heart

I am ration

He is all about forever

I only see pain

He believes in love

I know it is a chemical reaction

I will hurt him

He will hurt me

We will hurt our friends

We will lose our partnership

We won't be able to work effectively

Murders will escape

We will make each other miserable

We will end up hating each other

I have nothing to offer him

……He will leave me.

My tears flowed down my face. I was being irrational. There was no evidence that last night was anything more than a beginning. His actions and words supported the conclusion that he would be looking for me to alter the path of our relationship. Then why did I feel so disquieted?

Because in the light of morning, my leap from last night could only be seen as a mistake of the most disastrous kind.

I couldn't take it back. Just as for years there had been no way for Booth to take back his warning of "a line" there was no way to erase the error in judgment.

There was only one thing I could do, only one thing that I could do when I felt so out of control…

I went back to my bedroom and packed….


	7. Winterlove: Hodgins

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. January always seems to give me the blahs. As much as I love December and Christmas that is how much I struggle once it is over. The Hodgins family is such a mystery. I someday hope to see it explored more. Once again a little Booth/Hodgins bromance. I just adore the concept of these two unlikely characters as "buddies."

Winterlove by Parachute

Oh it's one more year of waiting,  
One more month of all alone,  
One more day is fading,  
just bring me back my winterlove.

Spring goes by so slowly,  
Summer can't come fast enough,  
Fall can leave me lonely,  
Just bring me back my winterlove.

Oh I slept in every city,  
Drove through every countryside  
Made friends with the shadows  
Looking for a place to hide

And I've crossed every ocean  
and I've climbed every mountaintop  
Oh, but nothing seems to hold me  
hold me like my winterlove

and the world keeps going  
as you kiss me so slowly  
as your blue eyes they say goodbye

oh the snow is finally falling  
when I walk the streets, I think of her  
I can hear the choir singing  
as I pause beside the open door

and the church bells sound above me  
and the people pass me one by one  
oh its midnight now on Christmas  
and I'm here without my winterlove

yeahhhhhhhhh  
without my winterlove

when the angels come to take you  
when your plane takes off from Washington  
oh, I'll be right where you left me  
ill wait for you my winterlove  
oh ill wait for you my winterlove  
oh ill wait for you my winterlove

When the first trills of the phone sounded, the muted noise barely permeated my satiated sleep. The past few days had been about the best in my life and the past 48 hours may have been the greatest in all human history. But the beeping continued and I unconsciously fished my phone out of my pants without even fully leaving the languid trance.

"Hello."

"Hodgins. Thank God you are answering." The desperate voice on the other end was barely understandable but the desperation shook me from my semi-conscious state.

"Ummm…Hello? Who is this?"

"Dammit Hodgins. It's Booth."

"Booth?" What the hell could have him so agitated at this hour? "What happened?"

It took him a moment to respond and the silence was perhaps the only thing more terrifying than being awoken by a friend's desperate call. "Is she with you?"

"Who Angela, yeah she is right here…did you need her..."

He interrupted me almost ferally. "No Bones…is she there with Angela."

Crap I could now understand the fear in his voice and I had to give him the worst news I could. "No man. We haven't seen or talked to her since we left her house on Christmas."

For a moment I could swear he was crying. The grief was palpable. "She left, and I don't even know when, and now knowing she isn't with you I haven't a fucking clue as to where either…"

"Wait, she left of her own free will right?" The panic is now rising in me, I mean let's face it Dr. B. has had her fair share of run-ins with homicidal maniac kidnappers.

"My gut says she did. Her main travel suitcase is gone, and her closet is a bit of a mess. Her purse is not here. She even through the perishables in her fridge out." Wow Booth is really thorough. "But my heart, dammit Hodgins my heart can't take it that she just left…"

By this point the woman in the bed beside me had woken as well, and hearing my half of the conversation was more than intrigued. I turned to her, I doubted she had any more answers then I did. We had been completely absorbed in each other for days. But I asked for Booth's sake. "Ange you haven't heard from or seen Brennan since her party have you?"

This brought her emotions from intrigue to fear. "No Jack. Why are you asking me that? Where is Bren? Is that Booth? What the hell happened?"

Booth was able to hear every concerned word and I know it broke his heart all the more. Dealing with the expectations of your new lover's best friend can be rough. I had my own little conversation once with Dr. B concerning keeping Angela happy. She had been my boss for years and I was still nervous as hell.

"I really messed this up. The fact is that I think she has been gone since I left shortly after you did that night. What the hell kind of guy am I that it took me nearly three days to really believe she isn't here? Why didn't I see the signs earlier? I should never have left. I should have called. What the HELL was I thinking…"

Angela had pressed her ear to mine, so she could hear Booth's frantic rambling. Suddenly she took the phone from my hand. "Booth, don't worry. We'll find her. I think I already know where to look."

****

It never ceased to amaze them that for as much money as I had, when it really mattered, money couldn't solve it. The death of my parents, being buried alive, losing Angela.

Booth paced my kitchen like a caged animal. He had gone from paniced to pissed, and now was aggravated dealing with the FBI resources. Between Angela's ability to hack into a variety of Computer systems, as well as knowledge of Brennan's habits she had discovered that Brennan had bought a ticket to Guatemala. Her favorite place to run.

Booth was now trying to use his badge and his power of persuasion to find out if she boarded the plane, and exactly where she was headed. My heart ached a bit for him. In all of our worry about Dr. B.'s issues with relationships we didn't give nearly enough thought to Booth. He was just as damaged as she was, honestly probably more so. His past was just as dark and lonely as hers, but while she hid behind cold science, he hid behind joviality and charisma. But that was gone.

There was some relief to the knowledge that she had disappeared to Guatemala. It helped allay the lingering fear that she was in immediate danger. However there was still the matter of what made her run, and how we were supposed to get her back. Her loss would be the end of us all I fear.

"Booth" my voice was almost lost to him screaming through the phone at Charlie to run the Passenger list for all flights to Guatemala.

He paused, "Hold on Charlie." He turned to me "What?"

"Booth, I mean, don't shoot me or anything, but ummmm. What if Dr. B. doesn't want to be found? I mean she didn't leave any word. Maybe it is best to just trust that she'll be back?"

Booth looked at me; his face seemed so…lost. "I can't wait for her. I need her to know that she matters enough to fight. She doesn't want me to walk away, to leave her in South America, but she is expecting it. I have to show her that I will go anywhere to find her. Not only will I not leave her, I won't let her leave me. She is always worth it."

****

I was driving Booth to the airport; he had no luggage, just a small duffel and a passport. This was not a vacation, this was a mission. We had been unable to locate her specific flight, but Booth was hoping that flying down there he wouldn't have too much difficulty locating the American Bone Lady. We were about 15 minutes from Dulles when Booth's face suddenly changed he reached out and grabbed my arm. "Wait! STOP!" I slammed on the breaks, steering us onto the shoulder for fear of getting in a notorious beltway accident.

"Booth, What the hell?!" My heart was racing. "Dude! You could have killed us!"

His face, deeply lined with the concern he had felt the past few days, but the light seemed to return to his eyes. Lightening had struck. My words hadn't been heard or acknowledge; he was on a single track thought. "She isn't on any of the passenger manifest because she never checked in, she never boarded. She never left D.C. at all. She tried to run, she wanted to run, the thought she was supposed to run but she…but she couldn't!" His face actually broke out in a smile.

"Alright Booth…if I have learned one thing it is that your gut, despite its lack of scientific basis, is pretty accurate, especially where D. B. is concerned. But if she isn't on her way to some deep ditch of death, where the hell is she?"

"I don't know, but I have a hunch of a few places we can look."

****

Hours, and a dozen different location later, we were running out of options. I was getting ready to call Angela again; she and Cam had gone off searching their usual hangouts. No luck so far. Booth had called in a few favors and it seemed half of D.C. was consumed with the search. The only person we hadn't called was Max, but I knew we were getting to that point soon. Booth was trying not to imagine having to tell her father that he had made her run.

I didn't even have the car in park when he spotted her, bolted from the door, racing toward the one place on earth I would have expected her to be. Dr. B. didn't believe in talking to the dead, despite the fact that she had devoted her career to giving them a voice. I turned off the car and slowly walked the hill, which Booth had already stormed.

I had never seen anything so heartbreaking, and yet so inspiring at the same time. In all the trauma, in all the disappointment, fear and loss Dr. Brennan had barely shed more than a few tears. Usually there were in anger or frustration. She didn't cry because she didn't feel, or she was cold. Anyone who spent significant time with Brennan knew it was quite the opposite, the more clinical she became the more she was hiding. She just rarely trusted anyone enough to let them see the other side of her. Even with us, her family, after all these years.

I watched for a moment, the two of them sitting in the cemetery. Crumbled to their knees wrapped together so tightly that it was hard to see where one ended and the other began. She had completely and totally opened to him, and he was there, just like he always was, ready to catch her. She was shaking so hard, I wondered if she was going to break. I saw the tears sliding down the stoic agents face as well.

I knew whose grave they were at. The ghost of her mother haunted her still.

I understood that, sometimes it is a death that we rarely acknowledge that hurts us the most, which drives us. In that moment it was hard not to think of my own parents. Once again I was reminded what a messed up conglomerate we were. Perhaps it was the true understanding of darkness that allowed us to do our jobs, to find peace for others, to understand the pain in each other.

I stayed out of their eye line and whispered to myself. "Way to break down those walls Booth. Way to go." For a moment I thought about my own past, my own walls of conspiracy theories and casual friendships. Maybe it was time I let the love of my life see a bit more.

With that I began to walk toward the entrance to the cemetery as a called Angela to come a take me home. Her voice answered with near panic. "Hey Angela, we found her. Booth is with her. She is safe. Mum…could you come get me? Oh and would you go somewhere with me? I have some place I need to go….I want you to meet my family."

Not so much later, in a cemetery no so very far away, I stood with the woman I loved. She held my hand as I cried over my family, a family that until now had been cloaked in secrets, and tucked away. Dr. Brennan taught me a lot that day and maybe it could be about hope and healing…for both of us.


	8. Winter Storm :B&B

Author's Note: I know I have been gone from this for a few weeks. Something about January makes it difficult to write. Is anyone else suffering from the Januaries?

This is not from a particular character point of view, for some reason this chapter came out as 3rd person. I went with it. By the way if you are looking for a gloriously haunting song, Joshua James has it nailed with Winter Storm.

Winter Storm

Joshua James

Pain don't go  
You remind me of a winter storm  
Faith don't grow  
When they said you've been sold

If I stay,

If I stay, don't go

If I stay,

If I stay, don't go

Pain don't go  
You remind me of a summer storm  
Faith don't grow  
When they said you've been sold

If I stay

If I stay, don't go

If I stay

If I stay, don't go

Go, don't go, go, go

Pain don't go  
You remind me of a winter storm

****

If she lived to be a hundred years old and woke up in his arms for every one of those days, she would still never forget what if felt like as he held her in that cemetery. As she stood there crying over her mother's grave, as she mourned the loss of her innocent self, and she lamented her difficulty in trusting and bonding, and she remembered all too clearly another trip to the cemetery, another funeral, when he had died.

He had known, and she could feel his compassion, his passion for her. For the first time she understood what he had been trying to convey to her all this time, that she was worthy. In the beginning he meant it in a general sort of way, that she deserved SOMEONE, initially even he didn't really entertain the idea that he was the someone. Even now she was certain (and true certainty is a rare thing for a scientist) that if she told him that she found that magic with someone else, he would be happy for her. Her happiness came first.

As she fell apart in his arms, for the first time she didn't feel embarrassed or exposed. She had been so afraid of her walls falling around her, that she would be crushed beneath their stony weight. But she was safe; he had slowly been deconstructing them for years, brick by brick. Each engraved with the moments they shared, the support he offered, with phrases like 'I know who you are' and 'I would kill for you; I would die for you.'

****

She once told him that hearts couldn't break, they were made of muscle. But watching her, bare and broken and hurting could be the one thing that disproved her science. He had never felt this connection with another soul before. He like to think himself a sympathetic person, an empathetic person, but when others were in pain what he experienced was guilt, a need to fix it. But with her it was more. Her grief BELONGED to him, coursed through him like a raging river. It was his burden to share. A load he would happily carry if only she would let him.

When he first saw her crumpled form he had, for a moment, been desperately afraid that she would continue to push him away, or worse be more resigned to running. Instead she latched onto him like a barnacle to a ship, desperately holding on against the current of the ocean. Nearly an hour passed in sobs, and shudders, and soothing words. Sitting on the cold frozen earth was not helping his back, but he would gladly suffer tomorrow.

She stilled and his first thought was that she had cried herself to exhaustion, like four month old Parker had when he had colic. Instead, she simply looked up at him. "Take me home." He didn't need to be asked twice.

****

It was the night that, in the warm masculinity of his bedroom, the laws of physics was challenged. It was all at once awkward and uncomfortable, sweet and familiar, passionate and desperate. She felt safe and worshiped, he felt understood and secure. They both felt the smoldering flame between them. It was a mutualistic symbiotic relationship at its core, he being exactly what she needs, her being precisely what he required. In the last moments before dawn he looked at her sleeping face, soft with a sense of peace he hadn't seen in her before, gently he tucked a wayward strand of auburn hair and softly spoke "I love you." In the first few rays of early morning she noted how the light played off his strong jaw, knowing that his inner strength would always exceed even his outer prowess. Gently she rubbed her finger against his lips, whispering "I love you."

****

The next few days passed in a blur, neither was expected at work, and therefore day and night was an irrelevant construct. Days were spent entwined together, nights were filled with secrets bared, and promises kept. Booth and Brennan, normally both detail oriented, managed to lose count of the number of times they feel into a heap screaming each other's name. Food was consumed in a lazy fashion of scrambled eggs a la Seeley at 4 in the morning and Chinese takeout in bed in the early afternoon.

They had never been happier, more content. It was Booth that spoke of their seclusion first. "So do you think it is time we venture beyond these walls, take this little thing of ours for a spin around the block?" Her scrunched up face told him she wasn't precisely sure of the meaning of his phrasing but a soft smile also expressed her understanding of the sentiment.

"I suppose we have to, we are both expected at the Founding Father's tonight and I would assume, especially after my little escapade it would be important that everyone sees us together." The serenity of her face was captivating.

"Wow Bones, I am impressed. That is a lot of insight into your friends' emotions. I am glad we both recognize that our actions have consequences beyond my apartment."

"Of course Booth. I believe it was you that said that there was more than one type of family, and thus implied that our friends were said family. You have also taught me on numerous occasions that when our family love and care for us our pain is shared by them. Of course I recognize that my…my uncertainly caused distress on their part. Just as I am equally confidant that seeing our happiness will allay those same fears." He snuggled deeper against her side, as if trying to erase all space between them.

"Yeah, when we're happy, their happy." Booth smiled at her, and she returned his affable grin easily. It was so natural in his presence, had been for years. "And I Bones, I for one am damn happy." He sank his face into her hair, filling his nose with the rich scent of her shampoo.

"I…I…I…" She faltered, both as a scientist and as an author she was used to having the right words. Of speaking of facts and certainty. But this was new uncharted territory for her too. She wanted to say that she too was pleased with the past few days but somehow the words she formed in her head didn't do it justice.

And once again, he knew her. He knew her fears and her doubts, was simply glad that none of them were about him. "I know Bones, your face says it all. I don't need the words." He meant it too. There was nothing she could say that he couldn't already feel.

His absolute trust in them was all the confidence she needed. She looked up into the warm depths of his familiar gaze. "I love you."

His lips crashed on hers. Maybe, just maybe he needed to words after all.

****

Founding Father's was alive with activity by the time the illusive couple made their entrance. For a moment the entire establishment held their collective breath as they waited for a signal from their friends, and colleges with how to proceed. The gentle way that he removed her jacket had chastely kissed her lips was all of the confirmation anyone needed. The secret was out.

Their activity of the past few days was barely mentioned except by the few friends that were still slightly concerned about the intensity of their beginning. Once everyone was able to see that the worst had passed there was nothing but joy in the bar that night.

In the rush of all the congratulations Joe the bar's owner declared a round of drinks on the house in honor of the lovely couple. And later Booth exclaimed the next round was on him.

Brennan looked sternly at him. "Booth there are nearly 200 people in here tonight, albeit many of them are friends of yours that is quite the bar tab you have established."

Booth's eyes softened in a way that had been reserved for the love of his life for years. "First off they are OUR friends, heck you said yourself a lot of them are OUR family, and the rest are just as happy for us. Besides I happen to have this amazing new girl who coincidentally is a New York Times Best Selling offer. So my bar bill is definitely not a concern tonight." His charm smile always could get him anything he wanted. So after a swift elbow to his ribcage she followed up with a toe—curling kiss.

New Year's Eve can be a difficult night for some people, and in the past it has been a night of painful regrets, of remembering loss, of feeling hopeless. But this year, it was about as perfect as it could get. This year there would be no looking back, only forward, a single life shared.

****

He wanted to accompany her to Delaware, to meet with her brother. To discuss his "honorable intentions" toward his little sister. However she had insisted that she travel alone, that she wanted to attempt to "bond familially with her brother without his assistance." She feared deep down that Booth was more able to connect with Russ than she was. Besides while it was his weekend with Parker, there was a "can't miss Laser Tag birthday, where a sharp shooting father might be 'totally cool.'

She worried about his conscience and his past pain at the thought of shooting a weapon of any kind with his son. He worried about the pressure brunch with Russ's entire family as she tried to discuss the shift in their relationship. Yet their concern for the other made them stronger. Knowing that even though they were apart they were together was…comforting. There was someone rooting for them despite their distance that day. More importantly there was someone waiting for them to come home, to talk about the challenges their day had been, to kiss away any lingering self-doubt.

And that is exactly what they did. Each off to fulfill their obligation to family, their family. It pained both to be separated but each had things that were better discussed without the presence of the other.

Understandably Russ and Amy were positively overjoyed. Temperance's happiness had always fallen heavily on Russ's heart, and like Brennan and Booth, Russ's pain was Amy's as well. It was his greatest joy to know that she had finally managed to let her walls down. His sister was positively radiant as they sat over coffee in the living room. It was all the reassurance that the Brennans needed.

Back in D.C. Booth struggled at the birthday party. His son was so proud of his "tough FBI Army Ranger father." But those weren't the things he wanted his son to be proud of. There were plenty of single mother's there too, and while he wasn't blind to their attention, he wasn't interested, and frankly hadn't been for years. It was some small kindness of fate that parents were not 'playing.' They did ask Booth for a few pointers. He knew they were really asking about how to aim or be stealth. Instead he emphasized good sportsmanship and protecting your friends.

It was late that night as they both crawled into Booth's bed that the gravity of the past 6 weeks really connected. "Booth, the holiday season is over, we must resume our normal lives tomorrow." The hint of sadness in her voice was alarming to Booth. Was this her way of saying that this was a winter fling and tomorrow the magical carriage turned back into a "just partners" pumpkin?

He was never so glad to hear her voice continue. "I mean I love you, and you love me, and rationally our lives have been exceptionally intertwined and my boss and your boss both have expressed their support and I rather enjoy waking up in your arms…and" He kissed her deeply. She wasn't running she was just…ruminating…

Their lips parted. "You know Booth every time you grow tired of my speech the answer is not getting amorous. But I would be lying if I didn't appreciate it anyway. I am just concerned. This is markedly new territory for me. A piece of me is still waiting for me to ruin it." Her voice had gotten soft, contemplative.

"Bones, this is new territory for me as well, but I know we can make it work. Nothing is really changing like you say we have been best friends for ages, you know just get to sleep over more often." He nuzzled at her neck letting her know exactly what he meant by spending the night. "All that matters is that we love each other. The rest of it is gravy."

She settled against his chest, and he could feel the tension leave her, almost as if he could sense her mind starting to downshift. "While I don't see what meat drippings have to do with anything, I agree. I think Booth, that I, that I, have loved you for a long time I just didn't understand what that meant."


End file.
